M90 Close Assault Weapon System
The M90A CAWS Shotgun is a United Nations Space Command firearm. It is a model in the DTM Series of shotguns made by Weapon System Technologies. UNSC Law Enforcement units are equipped with a similar weapon, the M90A Law Enforcement, which has a fixed stock and no pistol grip. Background The M90 Shotgun is the resident UNSC close combat weapon, and packs extreme stopping power at close ranges, and will kill almost any enemy in 1 hit at close ranges, it can also kill up to 3 Covenant Grunts with only 1 blast at close ranges. It is often wielded in urban conditions, where the close ranges are conducive to the shotgun's mode of operation. The shotgun also makes a perfect defensive weapon to fend off Covenant boarding parties inside starships. The weapon's power lies in the great stopping power of a cloud of buckshot, which, while extremely powerful in close-quarter combat, is useless at long ranges. However, it should be noted that the shotgun user can engage enemies at medium ranges also. Advantages with M90 Shotgun]] Since the shotgun fires 15 spreading pellets per shot, the combined force of each relatively weak pellet does a significant amount of damage. Its high damage potential (as much as a rocket in Halo 1 at close range) makes it effective against almost any Covenant unit (even the Hunter, if shot in its exposed back), but only if the player can get close enough to render the gun effective. The shotgun can also be used, though not necessarily effectively, against all manner of vehicles, and many players consider it the ideal weapon with which to destroy Banshees which happen to be within the shotgun's effective range. In addition, this weapon is extremely effective against all forms of Flood at short and medium ranges, and is capable of eleminating Combat forms in 1 shot, and an army of infection forms with 1 shot also. The shotgun also reloads in a different manner than the rest of the weapons in Halo. Each round is put into the shotgun, one-by-one, so reloading all twelve shells at one time may take a while. However, the player may interrupt the reloading process at any time and fire with however many rounds are currently loaded into the weapon. Another popular way of firing the shotgun involves inserting a shell, firing, and then inserting another shell, etc. While this takes slightly longer, it has the advantage of always having eleven shells chambered. Apart from that it is devastating in close combat, stronger than an Energy Sword swipe, but slightly weaker than the Energy Sword lunge. In Halo:CE, the shotgun was a much more effective weapon, as it could hit a target at much farther range. However, Halo 2's shotgun was not very effective farther than 15 feet, about half of that in Halo:CE. Disadvantages This weapon is only effective at close range, although many skilled players are able to hit a target at a medium distance using this weapon. Ammunition for this weapon is also sometimes difficult to come by in single-player. Influence The mechanical design of the M90 shotgun is loosely based on the South African Neostead shotgun which features dual six-round top-loaded magazines. The weapon features two integral tube magazines with a total capacity of twelve rounds (6+6+1) and ambidextrous bottom ejecting shells. It is chambered for standard 12-Gauge 2.75-inch cartridges. The aesthetic design is a composite of multiple pump-action designs, most notably the mossberg 500. Multiplayer Role The shotgun's effectiveness in multiplayer games varies depending on the terrain; indoors and in tight spaces, the shotgun is unbeatable (equal to the Energy Sword). Many players carry the shotgun and a weapon that is very effective at Medium and above ranges such as the sniper rifle, Covenant Carbine, M6D, BR55 Battle Rifle, thus making for a more flexible arsenal. Continuous firing by using the magazine and loading one shell then firing does not affect the rate of fire significantly, prompting a few players to employ a tactic dubbed "shotgun sniping" as suppressive fire across medium-sized maps. On the Internet, many games are shotguns only, with most of these battles being set in the map Battle Creek (Level).There is move combo players commonly use with the shotgun:since the enemy players commonly are on the move when being advanced on by a foe with a "special" weapon like the sword, rocket launcher, shotgun or a vehicle, players with the shotgun can finish enemies off safe and quickly by shooting them at a decent close range then melee them the second after that gaurenteeing an instant kill. Multiplayer Medals (Halo 3) * Shotgun Spree Medal - Gun down 5 opponents in a row without dying. * Open Season Medal - Gun down 10 opponents in a row without dying. Appearances/Differences between models *The Shotgun appeared in Halo 1. The weapon's model was the Mk I, and had very pronounced blue front and back sights. It may have fired a different kind of ammunition than its' Halo 2 counterpart, as the range of this model was much longer, and the damage was slightly higher. The M90 Mk 1 also had an automatic, if slow, rate of fire, and the player could carry a larger amount of shotgun shells at one time. *It also appeared in Halo 2. This model was the Mk II, and although it did more or less the same amount of damage, its range was greatly reduced. It also featured a decreased ammo capacity, with the player only able to carry 48 shells at a time. *It is going to appear in Halo 3. The original blue sights will return, and it now has a longer range, but decreased magazine capacity compared to the Halo 2 version. *The DTM Series of the M90A shotgun is available in 20 gauge, and 10 gauge for the civilian market. The 8 gauge is only sold to law enforcement (such as the WST DTM/LE model) and military agencies. The DTM series has not appeared in game yet, but most likely won't be featured in Halo 3. Ammo The M90 Shotgun uses 8-gauge Magnum Buckshot shells. This is an incredibly large round not used by most modern militaries, but recoil has been said to be relatively low,http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3shotgun so technology must have improved in the future. The shells also have a hippo on the side in Halo: Combat Evolved. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Elites *Brutes *Jackals (have animation but not used) *Drones (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons